Scared Church
by Fallen-Wolf22
Summary: Just a little ghost story,I thought might be good. Follow Adrua as she tries to help out the child spirit that's trapped in the church and find out what had happened to the child.
1. How It Started

I thought this would be best letting you know where this legend and plot of the story came from.

This is where a small child's ghost is spotted, it is known that a graveyard was removed to build the church in 1779 and it was moved next to the church, people have seen a child in the windows at night in the church and some people have seen the little boy while he is praying at church. This small congregation held its services in the home of Malachi Jones until 1719 when Mr. Jones sold to the trustees' one half acre of his Farm "to build a House for the Public Worship of God Andals a place for Burying the Dead." Work on the church building began at once. It is believed that this first church was built of logs because of the desire to build quickly. We do know the church was located in the center of the Burying Ground.


	2. Prologue

Adrua ran through the halls of the empty church, she glanced back as her heart was racing. She swore her heartbeat could be heard by the spirit of the little boy. She heard his laughter, she looked around frantically, she saw the front doors of the church she bolted for the doors quickly, and her blood was rushing through her veins as she ran. The front doors of the church slammed shut, blowing cold air towards Adrua as she reached the doors, "no come on open please." She muttered as she frantically pulled at the knob of the church door, praying it would open.

"Nowhere to go now!" Called out the child.

Adrua turned around as she heard the boy's voice, she looked around for him. She took off back down the hall; she glanced down the other hallway as she passed it seeing the little boy coming towards her. She cursed under her breath as she ran; she looked around, "Why didn't I just listen." She muttered to herself, as she turned down another corridor she glanced back seeing the little boy following. She came to a sliding top as the boy appeared in front of her, she turned sideways turning down another hall, she moved as quickly as she could without running into anything that was in the hall. She tan towards the great hall that was in the back of the church, she prayed to go that she would make it till' morning. She rushed into the great hall, turning around quickly and slamming the doors, she knew there was no way in hell she would make it till' morning, at the rate the boy wanted her gone, but was making it impossible got her to get out, "What do you want?" Called out Adrua as she kept her back against the doors of the Great Hall.

"I want someone to help me find my way out." The little boy said, as he appeared in front of Adrua.

Adrua looked at the little boy, "Find your way out of what?"

"The horrid dark place." The little boy said, as he turned and looked at the altar.

"What horrid dark place?" Adrua asked as she watched him.

"The workHouse." The little boy said as he walked towards the altar.

"Where is it?" Adrua asked as she followed him.

"It used to be where Mr. Jones house was." The little boy said, as he knelled down in front of the altar.

"Where is his house?" Adrua asked as she knelled down next to him.

"Please god, let me find my way out of the dark place." Prayed the little boy, as he folded his hands together and pressed them against his forehead.

"Where is his house?" Adrua repeated the question as she watched him.

"20 degrees north, 10 steps west." The boy said, as he looked at Adrua and disappeared.

"20 degrees north, and 10 steps west." Adrua murmured to herself.


	3. Chapter One

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Adrua quietly hummed as she drove down the empty streets of Abington, it was a quiet town and she liked it. She was spending her entire summer here, she smiled as she turned down a streets. A sign read: Abington Cottages, Adrua was renting one of the cottages near the lake, she reached over into her bag as she rummaged through it to find what cabin number she was renting. She pulled out the piece of paper and glanced at the number: 1440. She past the other cabins and turned down a dirt road until, she came to cabin 1440. It was a small cabin but it worked for Adrua, she needed time away from people and since the cabin was so far away from the other cabins, she would be able to just have time to herself, and the cabin faced the lake which was an amazing sight to see./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She pulled into the driveway of the cabin, and shut off the engine of her truck. She put the paper back into her bag, and smiled; she unbuckled and opened her door. She hopped out of the truck and grabbed her bag, she closed her door and went to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate. She grabbed her luge and set them down; she glanced behind herself as she heard a small car pull up to the cabin. Adrua watched as a tall guy in his early twenties, stepped out of the small car, she smiled a greeting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You must be Adrua Faithwood." The man said and smiled, as he walked over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes I'm, and you must be Mr. Bryan." Adrua said as she smiled back at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes I'm, but you can call me Valen." Mr. Bryan said and smiled, "Would you like some help with your bags?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes please." Adrua said, as she pulled out the rest of her bags./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Valen nodded and grabbed some of her of her bags and headed for the front door of the cabin. Adrua closed the tailgate and grabbed the rest of her bags and followed after him. He set down her bags as he pulled out the key to the cabin, she would be using. He put the key into the lock and turned the key unlocking the door. She watched him, and glanced around, "Valen if you don't mind me asking, why is this cabin so far away from the others?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The couple, who owned this land before I bought it, had liked to keep to themselves, so they built this cottage here. I built the rest of the cabins away from this cabin." Valen said as he put the key back into his pocket, after he had opened the front door and picked up her bags once again, and walked into the cottage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That makes sense now." Adrua said, as she walked in after him, "You can just set those next to the couch Valen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright." Valen said and nodded, as he set her bags next to the couch, he pulled the key out of his pocket and turned to her. Adrua set the rest of her bags next to the ones he had set down, she looked at him. He handed her the key, "here you go this is the key to this cottage."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you." Adrua said as she took the key from him and smiled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Welcome." Valen said and smiled at her, "I better get going."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, and I should get unpacking." Adrua said and nodded, as she put the key and her hands into the back pockets of her jeans./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll see you around." Valen said, as he slipped past her and walked to the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I'll see you around." Adrua said and nodded, as she followed after him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Valen walked out of the cottage and across the driveway and to his car, he opened the driver side door, he looked back to the cottage and at Adrua, he waved a bye to her./p 


End file.
